Love Triangles
by grandvizier527
Summary: The Titan crew all have dates on the same night, and they each turn out differently. This episode is meant to be Episode 25. I originally had it be all just one chapter, but now it's split up into multiple chapters for convenience.
1. The arrangments

Episode 25: Love Triangles

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THESE STORIES ARE COPYRIGHTS OF CARTOON NETWORK. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION TO SYM-BIONIC TITAN OR ITS CREATOR, GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY. I AM SIMPLY TRYING TO EXPAND ON HIS EXCELLENT WORK, NOW THAT THE SHOW, WHICH HAD SO MUCH POTENTIAL, HAS BEEN CANCELLED.

Jason's heart was pounding as he strolled through the hallways of Sherman High. It was now or never. He had wanted to ask Ilana out for a long time now, but she always slipped through his grasp. Like at Homecoming, when she claimed that Newton had to "Use the bathroom". Or when she and her family disappeared for a while afterwards, and didn't come back until Titan came and killed those Mutradi. And when she got sick. But no more! No monsters or hygiene issues could stop him this time! He and Ilana needed a first date at some point, and now was the only opportunity.

"Ilana," he said when he approached her, "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," she replied. "If this is about the dance, we had to leave because...well..." she thought of an excuse. "When Newton says he has to go to the bathroom, it's, uh... an emergency."

"Did he eat some bad food?" Jason asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah," she lied. "Food poisoning. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there, by the way. After all, I was the one who set up the whole thing."

"Great theme, by the way," said Jason. "But seriously, why did you guys disappear afterwards?"

Ilana searched for an excuse, remembering the one that they had come with earlier. "About that...our grandmother had just died. It was a little short notice. We packed our bags and attended her funeral," she lied. In truth, that was the day they had attempted to rescue Solomon, and Octus had been killed in the fight. She and Lance had to live life on the run from General Steel until Solomon took them in. But Jason could never know about that...

"Oh." "I'm...so sorry," said Jason apologetically, almost forgetting why he was talking to her in the first place.

"We're fine now," Ilana added.

"Great. But look, Ilana, please, next time don't be so...discreet when stuff like this happens. I thought you had...broken up with me."

"Oh, Jason! I would never do that...at least, not like that. I'm sorry I had you so worried."

"It's fine. Look, I came over here because I wanted to ask you for a long time now...will you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll bet there's a movie we could go see," Ilana agreed.

"Really? You'll go with me?" Jason's eyes lit up, and his spirits lifted.

"You bet." She replied.

"Well," Jason tried to look cool and calm. "See you at...7:30?"

"Okay," Ilana replied. "We can pick what we want to see there."

"Cool," Jason said to Ilana as she left, trying to remain calm on the surface. But inside, he was so excited! He had a _real date!_ With a _really cute girl with a cool onion top hairstyle! _And she was all his! And maybe, just maybe, he would get to kiss her! It would be his first kiss! This was AWESOME! He thought about how great their first date would be...

Meanwhile, Lance and Kristen were talking by the lockers. Lance was used to having conversations with her. Unlike Jason, he could actually maintain himself in front of girls. They mostly talked about meaningless subjects, but sometimes they went a little deeper. The main topics were usually what the point of something was. Like school, and grades, and popularity. Sometimes Kristen served as a great person to listen to Lance vent about anything displeasing in his life. This particular conversation went like this:

"So, how's it going?" asked Lance as he sidled up to Kristen.

"One of the teachers assigned another project. I'm just gonna do enough for a passing grade, and then stop. I really don't have time for it, anyway," she replied. What do you think?" Asked Kristen.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lance replied, managing a smile. "I swear, it's like those teachers are deliberately trying to sabotage our own plans for a social life," he said, reverting back to a blank expression.

"Yeah. I saw one old geezer get really ticked off when he caught some kids making out behind the lockers," Kristen observed.

"The teachers here aren't old enough to be geezers, Kristen," Lance corrected her.

"Whatever. Hey, do you ever get the feeling that you're never gonna need to know any of this stuff?"

"All the time," Lance replied.

"Why don't they teach kids real skills, like, how to fight, for example?"

"Exactly!" Lance agreed. "You know, if you and I were like, self-defense instructors, we could totally do that!"

"Heh heh, yeah, we could. I really just came over here to ask you: You wanna go another date? I'm kinda starting to like you, and..."

"I get what you're saying. I can leave, at, say, 7:30?" He suggested.

"Deal. We can decide where we want to go later," agreed Kristen. She was walking away when Lance said, "By the way, you're not gonna practice any moves on me, are you?" Kristen laughed.

"Of course not," she replied, walking back to Lance to face him. "That was just that one time when you tried to ask me out, and failed miserably. But..." she said, stopping so that her face in close to his, almost close enough for him to kiss her dark purple-stained lips, "We should totally do that again sometime."

Lance was so overcome by desire that he didn't know how to respond. He could almost feel her breath, and he could smell the perfume in her jet-black hair, streaked with magenta highlights. He stared in her dark, inviting eyes, feeling so awkward and weak. All he could say was: "Yeah, sure."

Kristen giggled. "See ya later," she said, and walked away. Lance was probably the best thing that happened to her in a while. Good looks, a personality similar to her own, awesome hair; even his voice had a unique quality to it that she liked. They seemed to be on the same page with life; that it could be cruel, unforgiving, and sometimes you just had to live with that.

But what Lance didn't know was that Kristen didn't learn those things in her past; she was experiencing them in the present. Kristen sighed as she walked farther and farther away from Lance. He'd have to find out eventually...

Octus, in his "Newton" hologram, was talking to Meat, who was telling him how he had discovered that if you swallow watermelon seeds, you didn't grow a watermelon out of your ears. Meat had only figured this out after he tried it himself.

"My mommy always told me when I was little that a watermelon could grow outta your ears if ya ate the seeds, so I tried that cause I love watermelons, and it'd be awesome to grow'em from your ears, and then-"

"Meat, that is just a myth spread by parents to prevent their young children from consuming-"

"Shut up, I was talking! You can't interrupt people when their talking. Now, as I was sayin, when I ate the seeds, I waited and waited..."

Octus muted the volume of his auditory sensors, only smiling and nodding and saying "Wow" with false enthusiasm. Octus somewhat pitied Meat for his stupidity. He had recently taken it upon himself to tutor him whenever possible. He knew that Meat, like Kimmy, had more or less resigned himself to the fact that he would forever hold the role of an "Idiot". Octus wanted to help destroy that stereotype just like he had with Kimmy. Just yesterday, Octus had helped with his homework. He tried to teach Meat, but he was a bit of a slow learner, even though his concentration skills were a little better than Kimmy's. The two them had kind of become friends at a party after he had figured out how to defeat the sludge Mutradi, back when they had overtaken the school. Octus never bothered to scan Meat's thoughts. He was afraid of what he might find upon analyzing his thought patterns. When Meat stopped talking, Octus turned his auditory sensors back on. Meat had already begun again, however, but with a more melancholy tone and subject.

"You're awesome, man, you know that? You're smart, and you got a hot girlfriend. Me, I got nothin'. And I'm dumb."

"No you're not," Octus replied, trying to encourage his friend. "Your brain is the same size as everyone else's. You just need to try to apply yourself. You can break free of the judgments people have made about you and prove them wrong! I told the same thing to Kimmy when we started dating."

"Well, why do ya s'pose the girls don't like me? Is it because I don't 'apply myself?' "Asked Meat. Octus could tell he hadn't really listened to his motivational mini-speech.

"Well, based on my observations they don't appreciate being treated like objects. May I suggest trying to be bit more...understanding of their feelings?" said Octus.

"Well, I don't see how that's gonna help, but you're the expert with the ladies," Meat replied. "Maybe I should call you the lady professor. You know, since you're smart, like a professor, and good with ladies," he said jokingly. Octus did his best fake laugh. Since he was a robot, he was incapable of laughing. But Meat didn't know that. "Meat, I'm not a lady professor," he said. "I have yet to comprehend the emotional capacities of women."

"I dunno what ya said, dude, but here comes your lady, bro! Go bust a move!" said Meat.

Octus wanted to ask Meat what "bust a move" meant, but his buddy had already left.

And there was Kimmy, just as Meat had said. She seemed to be in a pleasant mood, Octus sensors indicated. He scanned her brain waves. Her emotional levels seemed to be in balance. When she approached he said, "Good day, Kimmy."

"Good day? Nobody says that anymore, Newton. That's like, so 1984."

Octus had read that book. Maybe Kimmy had read that book, too?

"So Newton, I was thinking...you wanna go with me to Amber's party? I'm gonna have to be there in order to maintain my image. Wanna come with?"

"I suppose I could," Newton replied. "I haven't been to a social gathering in a while. And today is a Friday."

"Thanks, Newton!" She said, kissing him. Her kiss almost made him have a sensory overload, just like the one he had the first time she ever kissed him. His computers went haywire for a few seconds. His circuitry went through his cords faster. His heart would have been racing, except he didn't have one.

"Just don't bring your whole family, ok?" said Kimmy.

"Ok. I will pick you up at 7:30," Octus replied. When she was out of sight, he pondered their relationship, wondering as to what was. It was difficult for him because emotions were things that he could observe, but never fully grasp. He determined long ago that true love could not be calculated, formulated, or computed. Were he and Kimmy in true love?

Our heroes were sitting at home when their 3 dates arrived, all conveniently at the same time. The doorbell rang. Lance went to get the door, assuming it was Kristen. Ilana also headed for the door, assuming it was Jason. Octus, too, sprang for the door, assuming it was Kimmy. It was all three of them. For a moment the six of them stared, confused.

"Uh...this is awkward!" said Ilana. "Why don't all three of you come inside?"

So they did. The six of them sat around the living room, talking about their plans.

"So Kristen, how about we go to that concert you were talking about? What's that band called again?" Lance asked.

"Night Raid," Kristen replied. "Don't worry, Lance. I heard they're really good."

"Fine by me," Lance said casually.

"Do you think we can all go, Kristen?" Asked Octus.

"Well, I was kinda hoping..." Kristen began.

"Well, I'm not going, cause' Amber's parents aren't home and we're throwing one heck of a party!" Said Kimmy. "It might be even more fun than a concert. Besides, I don't think I'm into Night Raid's music."

"A concert sounds nice," said Jason. "Ilana?"

"Well, a concert's too loud for me, and this is kind of our first official date," Ilana replied. "How about we see a movie instead?"

"Okay, then," Jason said. "But can I pick, please?"

"Sure," Ilana replied. Turning to everyone else, she said, "Okay, so we're all on separate dates? Kristen and Lance, you two are going to the Night Raid concert, Kimmy and Newton, you'll be at that party, and Jason and I will be seeing a movie. Correct?"

"Yes." replied everyone else.

"Okay. But if something happens, or if we leave early, where should we go?" Ilana asked.

"We'll just all get home before 10:30," Lance suggested. "Good with everybody else?" They nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay then!" said Ilana. "But seriously, we should see if we can't all have a triple date next time we all go out."

"No, Ilana," Lance sighed. She had too many crazy ideas.

"That idea's not so bad, actually," Kristen said.

"Not tonight, ok?" said Lance. "Okay, let's move!" He declared. And with that, they all went their separate ways, each off on their separate dates.


	2. Lance's date

Chapter 2: Lance's date

The concert that Lance and Kristen were going to was taking place at a large field in the outskirts of the city. The short grass in the field provided a comfortable sitting space. Skyscrapers could be seen in the horizon, seeming to tower above the stage even though they were far off. Most people were sitting on blankets and chairs they brought from home.

"We'll just sit on the grass," Lance told Kristen.

So they lay on the grass, side by side. A few minutes later, Night Raid showed up. Their songs were actually pretty good. Kristen seemed to cheer every time they paused between songs. Kristen inched closer to Lance. He let her. He tried paying attention to the lyrics of the songs the band was singing, but it was difficult because so many people who had already shown up before them were in front of them, blocking out the words. So instead he just held Kristen's hand and listened to the music.

The two of them finally started talking at an intermission between songs. The lead singer had strained his voice from screaming too loud-actually a common occurrence.

"I heard from some people at school that you can play guitar. Is that true?" asked Kristen.

"I don't mean to brag, but I'm actually pretty good. Sorry I forgot to tell you on your first date. By the way, remember that band, Disenfranchised?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. I didn't go to their concert because I thought it would suck, as usual, but I heard everyone liked it. It had something to do with a new band member, I think?"

"That new band member was me," Lance replied proudly.

"You?"

"Yep. But for some weird reason, they kicked me out after the concert."

"Whoa. That totally sucks," she replied. "So I guess you're a one-hit wonder, huh?" she said, chuckling at her own joke.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm not trying to be famous; it's just that playing music is fun for me," Lance replied.

"Could you...write me a song and play it for me sometime?" Kristen asked.

"It's not that simple, but I could take a crack at it," he said. "But it would have to be just for you."

They sat in silence for a while as the band started playing another, more quiet song. Kristen spoke up. "You know, sometimes you seem like the perfect guy for me."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"Well, it seems like, after several awful boyfriends, you just show up, out of the blue," she explained. "It's like someone wanted us to be together, so they placed you right here in Sherman, just for me. It seems like we were made for each other you know? I mean, we have the same mindsets and personalities, and we haven't argued or disagreed on anything yet. I know it sounds so clichéd, but I think we were a match made in heaven. I know we've only known each other for a little while, but...I think love you, Lance," she said.

Lance did NOT see that coming. They had only been on a few dates. He already knew she liked him, but love was something entirely. He knew that he would have to say that he loved her back, but was he sure if he meant it? He didn't know. There was no real answer. He liked Kristen, but love was something different.

"And I..." he hesitated. "Well, I...um...love you too," he said, trying to hide the anxiety he had with his feelings for her.

"Great," said Kristen. She gripped his hand. Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Her lips pressed against his for a little longer than necessary. She finally drew back after what seemed like an eternity to Lance.

Lance was amazed. That was his first kiss, ever! It felt amazing, having this girl's soft lips press against his own. He wanted to do it again. So he leaned over and kissed his girlfriend again. This time, he could give her some affection like she had given him. When they drew back, Kristen said, "Wow. You're a great kisser."

"You, too," said Lance.

After all that kissing, they just wanted to sit in silence. They both had butterflies in their stomachs. After their heartbeats slowed down Kristen got up. "I have to go the bathroom," she said. There were a few port-o-potties left over from the concert behind the stage.

"Be careful," Lance jokingly warned her. "Those things are usually disgusting. I can't have you die because you got so grossed out."

"Don't worry, I think I'll live," Kristen replied jokingly. "If you drive away while I'm gone..."

"Now why would I do that to my favorite girl?" asked Lance flirtatiously.

When Kristen left, Lance walked beyond the field. He chuckled, remembering that Octus was usually the one who made some up sort of "bathroom" excuse whenever he had to leave. Kristen had nothing to hide, unlike him. Maybe they were meant to be. He started walking away from the stage. Eventually he arrived at the nearby hill that overlooked a city. It was blanketed with thousands of stars. Lance was beginning to love this planet. He almost felt like he belonged here. He wished he could stay here forever, in this beautiful planet, with Ilana and Octus. Here there was no stress, or dangerous bullies like Baron. Whenever trouble came, he could just beat it back with Titan. They didn't really have any worries here, the three of them. But then he looked at the night sky. Just one small white moon, not three large ones like on Galaluna. When he thought of home world, he remembered all the people he left behind, helplessly facing the Mutradi alone. As much as he wanted to stay here, he knew he would have to go home eventually. But what would be waiting for him there? Just tears, destruction, war, and death. What he wanted more than anything was to pretend that he had always lived on Earth. He wanted to be here, with Kristen, forever. But he knew that that could never be. Would he ever be able to tell her who he really was...?

No. It didn't matter right now. At that moment, Lance felt like his past and future didn't matter. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that, for once in his life, he could relax and feel like a normal Earth teenager. It really wasn't that bad at all. As he and Kristen met back up and got ready to go back home, Lance kissed her once again as they got in the car.

"What was that for?" Kristen asked.

"Thanks," Lance said. "This has been the best night of my life," he said. "Because it's been the most normal," he said under his breath. He tried to remember the last time he had enjoyed something like this. Then he realized:

The last time he had felt this way, normal and carefree, had been when he danced with Ilana in the empty gym...what did it mean?


	3. Ilana's date

Chapter 3: Ilana's date

Jason and Ilana, meanwhile, had arrived at the movie theater. As they were going through the parking lot, located across the street (this was the same movie theater that Lance and Kristen went to on their first real date), Jason reached for Ilana's hand nervously. Ilana looked at him and nodded, indicating that he could hold her hand. Jason reached for and grasped it gently, making sure not to squeeze too hard. He was quite nervous. This was his first date, ever. Why was he so nervous while Ilana was not? Or maybe she was just better at hiding it? It didn't matter. What did matter was to not screw this up! He walked with Ilana into the theater, his knees trembling like gelatin. They let go when they entered the building. It was a bit more crowded than last time. Luckily, Jason didn't recognize anyone, and the two of them got in the ticket line to buy their tickets.

"Well?" Ilana asked. "I'm gonna let you pick the movie, remember?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah. Just, uh, let me think for a sec. Hmm..." There were several movies on the list, but only five looked promising. _Outception, Abnormal Activity, Morphers 3, _one of those movies in the _Dusk _series, and some weird movie loosely based on a superhero, _The Invincible Bulk. _Outception was a really neat movie, he heard, but it was supposed to pretty complicated in terms of plot. Abnormal Activity was supposed to be good, but Ilana would probably find it too scary. Morphers 3 had this really hot actress in it, but Ilana probably wouldn't like it if he paid more attention to that actress instead of her. After all, he was here on a date, so it would be best to find a movie that they both liked. Dusk was supposed to have some guy that teenage girls went crazy for, so he couldn't have Ilana see that movie and forget all about him. The Invincible Bulk was supposed to be an awful movie, but it would probably help their date go along alright if they paid more attention to each other instead of the screen. Which one would be best for a first date? The choices stayed in his mind. But his thoughts were interrupted by an angry crowd that had formed behind him as he and Ilana had moved up the line.

"Hey, dork in front, hurry up!" Called someone from behind. Jason recognized him as one of the jocks from school. Jason began to break out in a sweat, trying to make a decision quick enough so that his life would be spared, yet still make one that was rational and appropriate for the situation. "Uh, uh, uh..." Ilana watched as sweat poured from Jason's face. Most girls would be irritated by his slowness and anxiety, but not Ilana. She couldn't help but pity him. He probably felt like the fate of the universe rested on his movie choice. She seemed to be the whole world to him, at least for right now. This reminded her of the fact that she probably meant the whole world to the people of Galaluna. She decided to speak up to ease the tension in him. She whispered: "I'm okay with whatever movie you pick. Just ignore them and take your time." She watched as those few words calmed Jason down. He stopped sweating and trembling. Finally, he suggested:

"How about Outception?"

"Fine with me," Ilana replied. As Jason went up to the desk to buy the tickets, Ilana noticed that he began to blush. Suddenly, he turned around, his face a bright crimson. "What is it?" Ilana asked.

"I...uh...I'm a dollar short. You got one?" He asked nervously.

Ilana let the fact that Jason didn't come with enough money for the two of them sink in. She had to hold back her temper slightly before saying, "Sure."

"All righty then!" Jason said enthusiastically. They bought the tickets and went into the theater.

The theater was moderately packed at this time. Apparently, everyone wanted to see Outception at this particular time, on this particular weekend, and in this particular theater, thought Jason with annoyance. Walking ahead of Ilana, he led her to the closest seats they could find. He let Ilana sit first, hoping she would take notice of his gentlemanly behavior. She didn't think too much of it, though. In minutes, the movie started. It started as voice-over with some actor giving the backstory of his character. Ilana held Jason's hand as the movie started. He looked surprised, but didn't back away from her gesture. His fingertips curled around hers, and they watched the movie together. So far, so good, Jason thought. That is, until his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Ilana asked him.

"No, I'm not!" He said nervously. They got settled again until Jason's stomach growled again.

"Jason, are sure you're not-" Ilana began.

"No, no, it's fine," he said. "I'm just, uh, going to go get us some popcorn cuz I need a snack."

"Could you get me a soda while you're at it?" She said. Jason agreed and went away to go back and get some popcorn and soda. Ilana frowned as she turned back at the screen, realizing that talking to Jason had made her miss the important moments in the plot. Now she'd never know why the guy always carried that little wooden ball with him in the Dreamland. Or was it called the Dream Universe? She couldn't remember.

Jason had come back with the drinks. He was just about to give her soda when he suddenly tripped on seemingly flat ground, spilling the soda and popcorn all over her.

"Jason!" Ilana cried out as her outfit was soaked. Everyone in the theater glared at her as she glared at Jason.

"I'm so sorry, Ilana! I'll just go back and get some more!" he cried frantically. He dashed out of the theater. Ilana's face relaxed and her scowl faded. But then she saw Jason bounding back without any refreshments. "Oh, and uh, can I borrow some of your money? I'm out," he said, blushing with a toothy grin. Ilana's hands clenched into fists. Her teeth clenched inside her mouth. Jason knew what she would say next wouldn't be pleasant.

But it wasn't words at all. Jason watched as Ilana's face broke into tears. Ilana tried to dart out of the theater, now sobbing, but Jason caught her by the arm as she was heading to the exit.

"Wait! I don't get it! What happened?" He asked. Ilana tried to struggle free, but in her sad state she felt so weak that she just stopped struggling after a few seconds. Then, she sat down on the floor, still crying silently. Jason let go and sat down against the wall of the theater with her, just in front of the screen. The other moviegoers had stopped watching Outception and were watching this romantic drama unfold instead, in real life.

"It's just..." Ilana began, "I wanted this to turn out...better."

"If it's about the mess and the lack of money, I-" Jason began, but Ilana shushed him.

"No, it's not your fault Jason. I wanted my first real, normal date to be perfect. Otherwise, it would just all be worthless," she continued. Now that Ilana knew a little more about the average Earthling's social life, she figured that her "date" with Prince Simon of Duran wouldn't count. "I guess I set my expectations too high for you, eh Jason? Anyway, I'm sorry I got so mad before. And now my whole date with you is ruined now that I've overreacted over a few mishaps."

"No! That's not how it is at all!" Jason said, reaching a hand to dry Ilana's tears. "Do you really think that's it's all over between us just because I had a few drink spills and you nearly lost your temper?" He asked. "Of course not! Ilana, just because it didn't go as planned didn't guarantee a disaster. In fact, I'd say it's gone better than I thought," he said, smiling.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"If I hadn't messed up a few times, you would never have gotten upset."

"Your point being?"

"If you hadn't been so upset minutes ago, we probably wouldn't be spending good time together," he replied.

"Wait...you like this? Me getting upset?" Ilana asked, still confused.

"No; what I like is being able to talk to you and connect with you. It brings us closer together than we normally we would be. I guess some bad things can turn out good, huh?" He said as Ilana smiled.

"Awwww..." some of the people observing cried.

"You're right," she said. "Sorry you had to see me ball my eyes out on our first real date."

"That's perfectly alright," he said as he helped her up. "Now what do you say we go get some smoothies at the smoothie shop just a block from here?"

"Sure thing," Ilana replied as she and Jason left the theater as the movie was ending. "You have money, right?" she asked.

"Uh..." Jason began.

"It's fine," Ilana said, giggling. As they went back outside and Ilana headed for Jason's car, she thought about what could have compelled her to act that way. She realized that it was because she was a princess; she wasn't used to coping with things not being perfect. She wasn't a perfectionist by any means, but she did have high standards. Briefly, she thought of when she and the others had first landed here, and how she couldn't adapt to Earth society without being laughed at. Was it because she couldn't get used to her new status as a commoner? For the first time, Ilana missed her days as princess, when everything she said mattered, and when people treated her with more respect. But perhaps her days on this planet could teach her a few things like contentment and humility.

And Jason was an excellent teacher, she thought as Jason dropped her off home afterwards, still taking a few sips of her smoothie.


	4. Octus' date

Chapter 4: Octus' date

Meanwhile, Octus, still in his "Newton" hologram (as he had been for most of the day), drove with Kimmy to Amber's house after dropping off Jason and Ilana. There were flashing lights and music coming from inside the house. Octus' scanners had difficulty distinguishing the sound in that direction. "Kimmy, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Totally. We're gonna be fine. Trish's parents aren't home to ruin everything. We're gonna party till' midnight, I bet."

The two of them approached the door. "No need to ring ourselves in. You just show up to parties like this," Kimmy explained to Octus. "Let's split up and enjoy ourselves, ok? By the way, I'm okay if you check out somebody else here." "Why would I 'check someone out'? What does that mean?" Octus asked.

"Oh, Newton!" Kimmy laughed. "You have so much to learn about being normal. Just have fun, ok?"

"Right. You be careful," Octus replied.

"Relax, Newton. We're here to have fun, remember?"

They walked inside. The music was even louder now. The vibrations were pounding against Octus' auditory receptors. People were all over the place, Octus observed. Some were just talking, while other were dancing like maniacs. Upon entering the house, Kimmy approached a few of her friends and talked to them, trying to catch up on the latest gossip. Octus wandered into the kitchen to get a drink. There he saw Meat and few other jocks in the corner, sipping beer. "Hey, dude!" He called out. "Glad you could make it, bro! I need your help!" Meat called.

"With what?" Octus asked.

"Listen, there's this girl I think is hot, but I can't talk to her. Could introduce her to me, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Meat, you don't need me for this. It only takes a small amount of courage to talk to this girl."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna screw things up. I need you, the Lady Professor, to do it for me," Meat replied.

Octus sighed. "If you insist..." he was immediately met with a hug from Meat that could've crushed his circuits.

"Thank you bro! You're the best!" Meat yelled right into his auditory receptors.

"Ok, ok, let go!" Octus cried. "I will help you. What does she look like?" Octus asked.

"Uh...her name's Melanie...and I, uh...can't really...remember what she looked like..." Meat replied.

Octus sighed. "I guess I'll find her somehow," Octus said with disdain. Meat was lucky to have a robot friend like him. Octus began his search in the living room, with Meat in tow. The robot noticed that some kids had passed out and were now sprawled on the couches or the floor. Everyone else danced around them. Octus searched his databanks for the name Melanie. He had a copy of Sherman High's records in there, and he soon found the name Melanie. Octus quickly found her bio-signature. He followed the signature to its source, which led away from the living room and into a closet in the hallway. Octus detected Melanie's bio-signature in there, along with another signature, a male's. Octus noted that the two individual's hormone levels were fluctuating. Octus detected spikes in dopamine, testosterone, estrogen, and adrenaline. He was unsure of what to do. Consulting Meat for advice would be ineffective. After some hesitation, he knocked on the door.

Almost immediately, the door flung open, and Octus found himself face-to-face with Brandon Chase, Kimmy's ex-boyfriend. Behind him was a girl that Octus assumed was Melanie. They weren't too happy about being intruded upon, obviously.

"Which one of you twerps just interrupted me and my girl? Was it you, Newton?" Brandon demanded.

"I came here to talk to Melanie," Octus replied. Turning to Melanie, he said, "My friend, Edwin, would like a word with you," he said to her.

"Who? Oh, you mean Meat," she said. "What do you want?" She asked the jock.

"Hi!" Said Meat, waving with a silly grin on his face. "I...could we...go out sometime?" He asked, feeling a little shy in the presence of this girl.

"Forget it!" Melanie cried. "Brandon, get these dorks out of here!"

"Sure thing," Brandon replied delivering a punch into Meat's face, sending him sprawling on the floor. Meat yowled in pain.

"That's not cool, man! I didn't know that Melanie liked you! I-" he began. His words were interrupted by another punch to the face from Brandon.

"Shut up, idiot!" Brandon yelled. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up into the air. Octus had grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Refrain from attacking my friend!" Octus said, trying to maintain his usually calm demeanor.

"That's it, I'm getting Kimmy. She'll get rid of these dorks!" Melanie exclaimed. And she ran off in search of her.

"Hey, wait! Where ya goin?" Meat called, following her. Now only Octus and Brandon were left. After Brandon stared Octus down, he said, "You stole my girlfriend. You think you can just get away with that?"

"She left you for a reason. If you leave now, I won't hurt you," Octus replied, unflinching. Brandon gave a low growl and tackled punched Octus in the face. Octus, being a machine surrounded by gel, was unaffected. Brandon, now furious, tried to attack Octus with a series of punches and kicks. But they were no to no avail. Octus blocked most blows with machine-like reflexes. Brandon, even further enraged, took some steps backwards, and punched Octus in the chin one last time, his knuckles hitting the spot where Octus' jawbone was. At least, if he had a jawbone. Octus was barely damaged. Brandon stood, confused. That blow should've knocked him out cold! Brandon delivered one more kick into Octus' face, trying to knock off his glasses. Brandon's rage subsided into bewilderment as he realized that Octus' glasses wouldn't come off.

"Would you stop trying to hurt me? It won't do any good," he said.

"Hmmm...I don't know what's up with you, but if I can't hurt you..." Brandon gave a malicious grin, "I'll just have to teach your friends a lesson!" He cried. And with that, he dashed down the hallway and ran into Kimmy. After hearing about the situation from Melanie and Meat, Amber had forced everyone not involved to leave the party.

"Brandon! What's going on here? I don't even think Amber invited you here. Stop bothering Newton and get out!"

"Not yet. Where's that stupid jock that tried to move in on my new girlfriend, Melanie?"

"I- don't know," Kimmy answered frantically. "Let's just all forget about-"

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Brandon shouted, pinning Kimmy against the wall.

"I just said I don't know! Newton, help!" Kimmy yelled, crying. Amber, Tiffany, and Monica watched from afar with fear, unsure of what to do. Brandon covered Kimmy's mouth so that she wouldn't scream.

"Just tell me where Meat is and I won't hurt you," he said angrily.

Octus, meanwhile, heard Kimmy's cry for help. Octus ran down the hallway and into the living room, where Brandon was preventing Kimmy from escaping. Kimmy watched as Octus, with inhuman speed, rushed over to Brandon and pushed him aside with amazing strength, slamming him into the wall. Octus made sure not to use his full strength.

"Let's go!" Octus said to Kimmy as Brandon was still stunned. They two of them left Amber's house, with Kimmy's three friends following close behind. They had seen the whole thing. Meat, meanwhile, was waiting outside.

"Newton! What happened in there?" He asked.

"I can explain. Just get in the van, and we'll talk as I take you home," he said. Meat obeyed, waiting patiently in the car. Turning to Kimmy, Octus asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she replied. "He was just...so angry. What happened to him?" She asked. Octus responded by explaining what had happened with Meat, Melanie, Brandon, and himself. "I didn't mean for things to go the way they did," Octus said. "I'm so sorry for ruining your evening."

"You didn't ruin my evening, and neither did Meat; Brandon did," replied Kimmy. She leaned up and kissed him. "You saved me back there, Newton. I can't thank you enough. I'll wait for you in the van," she said. Kimmy climbed in the van with Meat, who still felt like he was responsible for all of this. Octus went back inside the house. He took one look at Brandon and said:

"Leave." Brandon obeyed immediately. Octus was about to leave for the car when Amber beckoned for him to stay so she could talk to him for a second.

Back inside the van, Meat was apologizing to Kimmy. "Meat sorry," he said.

"Oh, Meat," said Kimmy, hugging the big jock. Meat felt a little better until he saw Octus talking to Amber from outside the car window. Meat left Kimmy to see what was going on. He caught the tail end of Amber and Octus' conversation. Amber was in tears. Tiffany and Monica had already left in their own cars.

"And if my folks find out what happened here...oh, I'll be ruined!" She cried.

"I have to get Kimmy to safety," Octus replied. "I would help you, but..."

"It's okay, bro! I got this!" Said Meat. "I'll help you clean up the house, Amber."

"You will?" she asked. "Thank you!" She said, hugging him. Meat blushed, and gave a thumbs-up to Octus. In reply, Octus gave Meat a silent fist-bump while the jock was still being hugged by Amber. Octus, seeing that his work was finally done, went back to the van to drop Kimmy home.

"Thanks again for everything," Kimmy said as her robot boyfriend dropped her off at her house. She gave him one last good-night hug, and Octus replied with "Goodnight, Kimmy. If Brandon ever bothers you again, come tell me. I'll take care of it," he said.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Kimmy cried as she watched Octus drive away. "That nerd-no, my boyfriend-just saved me," she said aloud.

Octus arrived home at exactly the right time. "Where were you?" Lance asked as he answered the door. "You're a little late," he said, pointing to his armor. His armor could tell time, just like a normal Earth watch.

"I'm not late, Lance. Your watch may indicate 10:31 pm, but my internal clock says that it is clearly 10:29 pm, Central Standard Time. Your armor's internal clock is slightly fast."

"Fine," Lance sighed, realizing that Octus, being a machine, would probably find it difficult to accept that his programming could have any errors. "Could you at least tell me where you were?" He asked as they walked inside the house.

"I was with Kimmy," Octus replied almost nervously, hoping to not have to reveal what happened at Amber's house. "We...had some difficulties, but everything's fine now."

"Oh. Well, in any case, care to tell me how you're date went?" Lance asked, no longer suspicious.

"I'd rather not elaborate," he said. "It didn't exactly go as planned."

"Neither did mine," Ilana said as she appeared from the kitchen. "But that just made it better."

"Well, it made mine...unusual," he replied, smiling. Octus would have chuckled at this point, if he had been capable of doing so. The three of them started to climb upstairs to bed.

"Hey...do you think we can keep this up forever?" Ilana asked when they got to the top and began to head to their separate rooms.

"You mean...our identities on this planet, or fending off Mutradi?" Lance asked.

"The first one," she replied. "I mean, I would like for us all to be happy with who we're dating, but...what will happen when it's time to go home?" She asked, turning to Octus. He merely frowned and turned away with his head hung down. "I don't know," he replied. "I don't want to think about it, Ilana."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said as Octus turned to face her again. "It's all right. It's inevitable that we will have to leave, but we can never take our friends back home with us. This is their home, just as Galaluna is ours."

"I agree with Octus, Ilana," Lance replied. "But let's not think about it until the time comes, ok?"

"I agree," Ilana said. "But how would we break the news that we're not from this world to them?"

"Hopefully, we never will," Lance said as he went into his room. Octus quickly did the same after wishing Ilana goodnight.

"But eventually..." she said aloud as she walked back to her room and got ready for bed, "...we have to."


End file.
